


What The People Say

by Sinner_Writes



Series: Up in the Mountains [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Assumed Character Death, Dehumanizing Language, Dream is a Monster Hunter, He's not actually dead, Human/Monster Romance, Kinda, M/M, Meant To Be, Techno still uses he/him pronouns but for the mystical aspect he's being referred to as an it, Technoblade is a Pig Monster, also a quick note, but the world thinks he is, it's november but the spirit is still there, key word: meant to be, meant to have a legend-like vibe, monster au, so uhhh, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: They say that up in the mountains, there was a terrible beast.They say that one day, a masked man wearing a bright green coat climbed the mountains to slay it.They say that in the end, neither the beast nor hunter were ever seen again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Up in the Mountains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 571





	What The People Say

**Author's Note:**

> Happy, uh...
> 
> (Looks at Calendar)
> 
> Happy November Second!

They say that up in the mountains, there was a terrible beast.

It is said that it towered above even the tallest of men, pure red eyes filled with malice. Whispers claim that it was covered in a thick, pink fur, and walked upright upon a pair of hooves.

It was told that if it were to find even a single adventurer in its territory, it would slay them with its mighty claws, laughing at the bodies with a mouth full of horrid tusks before retreating back into its lair.

So many slayers had gone to fight it, only to be slaughtered like prey. And yet, more and more came to fight, to try and bring back the beast’s head. For money, for glory, or for hope of a safer world? The individual’s motives never mattered. They were all killed the same.

They say that one day, a masked man wearing a bright green coat climbed the mountains to slay it.

He never spoke of why he chose to try his luck, but he didn’t need to. He was talented -- the best hunter of his generation, by far. And so the people had faith in him, for they knew that if he couldn’t slay the beast, nobody could.

The hunter stormed the mountain, drawing his sword upon sight of the monster. But the beast -- no, the beast would not go down without a fight.

Some say the battle went on for days, others claim that it only lasted for a few minutes. But what all can agree on is that it was bloody.

They say that in the end, neither the beast nor hunter were ever seen again.

Statues were erected to honor the fallen hero, with some local villages even holding a yearly celebration in his honor. Masks meant to resemble the hunter’s own very quickly worked their way into the culture, with families hanging replicas in their homes as a sign of protection.

And sometimes, those traveling through the mountains would claim to see the hunter’s ghost, watching protectively from afar. Claim that even in death, he strove to protect the innocent from threats.

What they don’t know is that in the end, when the hunter could fight no longer, the beast had pinned him down. Where the hunter, so human and fragile, had been mere inches away from the monster’s snout. How in that moment, the only thing that the young man could feel was  _ fear _ before the pain of his wounds was too much and he fell unconscious.

What they don’t know is that neither man nor beast had lost a life that day.

The monster was bloodthirsty, yes. But more than that, it craved the thrill of battle. And that was how it decided to spare the hunter’s life, instead carrying the limp form back to its den.

The hunter had been gently laid in a pile of furs, as if not a mortal enemy, but an old friend. The monster had standards, after all. And when he woke up, the beast found the man’s jumpiness to be the most entertaining thing in the world.

While the beast may have healed fully within a few days, the hunter had no such luck. It was hard for him to stand, let alone walk. So the beast cared for him, those wicked claws so gentle for the first time. All in hopes of another battle.

At least, that’s how it was in the beginning.

For when two souls are alone together for so long, a bond will near-always form. The hunter and beast were no different. For one night in the cold mountains, the human huddled against the beast’s fur for warmth. On that night, the monster held its companion close, and swore silently to itself to protect the fragile man.

And when the hunter had recovered enough to leave, he lingered -- conflicted, but not wanting to impose.

And when the beast saw its lover stay at the entrance of the cave, so clearly wanting to remain, it asked him to stay.

And when the hunter heard the question, he accepted without hesitation.

The stories may talk of bloodshed, of battles, and of heroics, but that’s not quite right.

Then again, who would ever suspect a beast and its hunter to fall in love?


End file.
